


When The Levee Breaks

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean Winchester's First Time, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s12e19 The Future, First Time Bottom Dean, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fixing this shit!, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: This is a semi Coda to Season 12 episode 19 of Supernatural. Dean and Cas have it out. In more ways than one!





	When The Levee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts).



> So I killed my best friend with feels in my last one-shot in response to this episode. So here's some smut and fluff best friend <3!

            Cas hesitated outside of Dean’s bedroom door, his heart racing and never feeling more exhausted, or conflicted. He rose his fist to knock, gathered all his courage and tapped the wood. His eyes met the ceiling when Dean didn’t answer and he entered the bedroom without warrant. He had to be quick, pull this off like one would a band-aid. His plans were set and he had to do this. He already had failed horribly with Lucifer, with Kelly, everything. If he could do this one thing for the man he loved, he was gonna do it. Consequences be damned.

            “Dean, I-I’m sorry,” he stumbled, but took a deep breath, “I wanted to give this back to you.” he tentatively reached over and set the mix tape to the desk, close to Dean’s hand. He could feel the animosity rolling off the hunter and he knew it would be best to make this even quicker.

            “It’s a gift,” Dean growled, hand thrusting backwards with the tape in hand, “You’re supposed to keep those. I made this for you.” he turned around in the chair, hand out expectedly.

            “Oh, yes, of course,” Cas stammered once more.

            “You do know what a dick move that was, right? You disappear for weeks at a time, and after that shit with Ramiel…you know how fucked up that is?”

            To Cas’ surprise, he didn’t see true only anger, he saw hurt, utter and raw hurt. But of course Dean being Dean, he masked it easily with rage.

            “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Cas began, “Dean, I just…I keep failing. I try and I fail and I was only trying to do something right. Anything right. First Lucifer…and now Kelly…I-I just…”

            For the first time in years, perhaps since he was human, Cas felt the swelling of tears in his throat. Maybe it was it was the thought of what he was going to have to do, or maybe it was the disappointment and distress on Dean’s face.

            And then Dean was on his feet, in Cas’ face, determination in the mix now, “Cas, I can see it in your eyes right now. You’re thinking of bolting!”

            Cas knew he looked panicked, he could feel it, and that damn lump in his throat was growing in strength. And then his hands were shaking, he felt too warm. Dean had him shoved up against the wall, tie fisted in one hand as he yanked his face closer. And he let him, because he deserved every bit of retaliation he was receiving.

            “You are thinking of doing exactly what you just did, popping in, saying fucking SORRY and then leaving to do it all over again! Goddamnitt Cas!” Dean snapped, “Why…why do you keep fucking doing this to me?!”

            Cas blinked, trying to clear his vision, “Dean I,” and to his own shock, it came out broken, and then he realized his face was growing wet. Realized his hands had come up to grip Dean’s hand, not to stop him, but to ground himself.

            “Don’t!” Dean’s eyes dropped, he shook his head, his hands loosened on the tie and wrapped around Cas’ hands instead, “Don’t say you’re sorry again. I don’t want the ‘I’m sorries’ I want you to stop.”

            Cas’ heart dropped when he heard the break in Dean’s voice, he found himself stroking a thumb back and forth across Dean’s knuckles.

            “Cas, please,” he shook his head again, foregoing eye contact, “We’ve been doing this for too many years, man. I can’t lose you, I can’t, I won’t, I refuse to. I’ve been losing sleep like you wouldn’t believe, cause I don’t know what you’re doing out there and no one has your back. And the idea that you might not come back….”

            Cas nearly gasped when Dean moved closer, his eyes, green and wet finally rising up from the floor, locking with the angels’. Cas thought he might have squeaked when Dean cradled his face with both palms, both rough thumbs beneath his eyes brushing away the tears pouring down without warrant.

            “I can’t lose you,” Dean croaked again, he surged forward and captured Cas lips, holding his head in place to further the kiss.

            Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head, the hitching in his breath, for a moment steadier than it had been in years. He utterly melted again Dean’s mouth, he opened his mouth to breathe, gasp, anything and when he felt Dean’s tongue enter his mouth, he slumped against the wall at his back. Dean was licking his way into Castiel’s mouth and Cas could think of nothing more gentler, sweeter, complete and whole. Everything around him that was pressing to be done sloughed away. Every feeling he’d been aching to address since he almost died at the hands of Michael’s spear took control.

            He pulled Dean against him, this time almost knocking the human off his feet. Although lust was taking over and for the first time ever, he saw raw vulnerability in Dean’s flushed face, Dean wasn’t having it. He once more pressed Cas against the wall, knocking his legs apart with one foot, working the tie off and around his neck. With a guttural ‘off’ he tugged at the trench-coat and happily Cas complied, the suit jacket falling along with it.

            “Off,” Cas growled even deeper in his throat, shoving Dean’s flannel past his biceps and wrists until it hit the floor.

            Cas’ growl quickly merged into a groan as Dean deftly undid the buttons of his white dress shirt, placing kisses as he went. Along his collar bone, the pulse point of his throat, and then his knees slightly buckled when that beautiful mouth latched onto the soft, thin place behind his ear. Without prompting Cas’ hands fell to Dean’s belt buckle, and without being able to see he was able to shuck his pants away and Dean was following suit, stepping out of them. He did the same to Cas, and soon they were both standing in their boxers.

            Cas moved his own mouth around the soft, freckled throat of his hunter, nipping and biting ever so often, “Up,” he commanded and Dean just followed, locking his legs around Cas’ waist, he turned the tables and shoved Dean to the wall. The hunter grunted, and then was whining when Cas shifted ever so slightly so their groins were hard pressed together. He undulated his hips upwards and Dean’s forehead fell to Cas’ shoulder.

            “Bed, Cas, bed _now_ ,” Dean groaned, exposing his throat to Cas’ mouth, which he happily assaulted with both teeth and tongue.

            He carried the hunter over to the memory foam, while keeping Dean happily locked to his waist, he eased them to the bed.

            “There are no words that can describe, ” Cas said between kisses, pinning Dean’s hands above his head, “How long I’ve wished to ravish you,” he dipped down and left blooming artwork over the flesh of his throat, his shoulders, and moved down to his chest. As soon as he took one nipple between his teeth, Dean’s legs fell to the bed with a high-pitched grunt. He mapped southward, moving his hand upwards to continue to tease one nipple, and then the other. Locking eyes contact with Dean, making sure of it, he ran his tongue achingly slowly down his sternum before stopping at his belly button. There he dipped the tip briefly inside, before nipping and suckling the softness of his stomach. Dean’s head fell backwards against the bed with a loud groan.

            “Cas, fuck, please!”

            “Please what?” he asked teasingly, skimming his tongue beneath the seam of his boxers. He caught just the tip of Dean’s penis, the taste of pre-cum bursting forth. He did it again and again, holding Dean down by the hips.

            “Need you _now_ ,” he begged, half sobbed when Cas, with careful deliberation, ran his tongue against the hardened tip of his penis.

            “Are you sure? Now?” Cas pulled Dean’s boxers down to his thighs and kissed the tip and Dean arched involuntarily with need, “You are so beautiful,” Cas bypassed Dean’s throbbing length, tugging the boxers lower and lower, leaving kisses in his wake. He was enthralled with the idea that every time he added teeth to the equation Dean quivered from head to toe. So he executed this action all the way down his bowed legs, paying special attention to the soft, sensitive inside of his thighs. He worked his way back up with the same fervor until Dean was an utterly quivering mess.

            “Side drawer,” Dean exhaled roughly, eyes tightly closed.

            Cas fumbled for what he could only gather was lube from his bed-side table, once retrieved he tracked his way back up Dean’s body until he met his lips, “Look at me,” he kissed him once, twice, before saying again, “Dean, _look_ at me.”

            And the hunter did, his pupils lust blown, eyes wet, breath uneven and flushed from top to bottom.

            “I want to make love to you, there is no other way I wish to describe it, may I?”

            That glassy nature to Dean’s gaze returned from earlier but he was nodding his head vigorously and clutching in a way Cas didn’t know existed, “Yeah, Cas…yeah…”

            Cas urged Dean’s legs apart and gently pressed against his entrance with one finger, he wasn’t teasing, merely testing. When he breached with one finger and then two and he was met with no resistance, he added a third, searching for that hot button he knew existed. When he found it, he thought Dean might have launched to the ceiling if he hadn’t been grounding him with a firm hand at his hips, “Breathe Dean, breathe.”

            “Doesn’t hurt, feels fucking amazing,” Dean huffed, “I mean it did at first but,” Cas crooked his fingers, “Fuck!”

            “I want to bring you to the edge. I want to make you feel good,” Cas murmured against his ear, sucking his lobe between his teeth.

            Dean bucked backwards against his fingers, “Cas please, ah! Please!”

            Cas caressed his prostate a few seconds longer before pulling his fingers out, he made it a point to make eye contact as he rested his cock against Dean’s entrance, “Is this okay? Are you sure?”

            “I would say so if it wasn’t,” Dean panted, his forearms across his eyes, “J-Just don’t make me say it…I want this just…ah shit!”

            Cas pushed in, slowly, despite Dean’s obvious ‘just do it’ sentiment and oh it was everything. To feel that tight warmth, to have Dean writhing and hot beneath him, mouth open and panting, skin flushed a beautiful shade of pink, every freckle standing out like a perfect constellation.

            “Can I…” Cas started.

            “Move!” Dean barked.

            “Look at me, please, Dean,” Cas begged as he began to rock into his body, to his surprise bottle green eyes popped open and locked with his own, “I love you, so much, Dean, I love you.”

            Dean hugged his knees closer to his chest, and then there were noticeable tears tracking down his cheeks, “I love you too…”

            “Don’t leave me, “Dean was begging now, orgasm cresting, reaching momentum, “Don’t leave me…ah fuck…”

            Cas rolled his hips and that’s all it took, Dean was releasing between them, untouched and then Cas felt his own orgasm taking hold as he bowed his head.

            It was dizzying, earth moving, he pulled out and Dean grunted, a sob close behind. Despite his fast beating heart and dizziness Cas cradled Dean’s face, delivering an endless amount of kisses to his face. His cheeks, his nose, his throat and then his lips.

            “We do this together,” Dean sobbed, clutching Cas close to his chest, fingernails biting into the flesh of his back, “You got it?”

            Cas exhaled roughly, lifting his face from Dean’s chest, “Yes, together,” he brushed away tears tracking down Dean’s cheeks, his eyes looking fever bright, “Don’t cry, please don’t cry.”

            Dean shook his head, “You have to stay.”

            “I’m not going anywhere, Dean, I promise. We’ll figure this out together, not apart, I promise, look at me.” Cas gripped his chin, “I _promise_. I know you don’t wanna hear it but I’m sorry. I am. But we’ll do this together.”

            Dean gulped, he roughly wiped at his own eyes, sniffling, turning his head in embarrassment.

            “You’re exhausted,” Cas sighed, he snapped his fingers and the mess was gone, he also locked the door of Dean’s bedroom with the same snap, “Come here.” and Dean went willingly, falling against him and burying his face in the crook of Cas’ neck, “Rest now. I’m not going anywhere. We’ll fight this together. I need you by my side.”

            “You need to know I’d always be there if you’d let me,” Dean croaked, burying closer.

            Cas pulled the covers up over the both of them, “I know that, I know. I want you to sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

            Dean propped his chin up on Cas’ chest, “Will you?” more tears tumbled out of his green eyes, “Because if you leave after this…I don’t know if I can survive that.”

            Cas held him closer, cocooning them beneath the covers, “I’m not, this is it. I can’t leave you. I won’t.”

           

**Author's Note:**

> give a review, they give this writer life!


End file.
